"Kiss and Make Up" by Dua Lipa and BLACKPINK
"Kiss and Make Up" is a song by Albanian-British singer Dua Lipa and South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. It was released on October 19, 2018, as the thirteenth single for the Complete Edition of the former's debut self-titled studio album. Lyrics 1: Dua Lipa We haven't talked all morning Bang my head, bang my head against the wall I'm scared, I'm falling Losing all, losing all my control And I'm tired of talking Feel myself saying the same old things But this love's important Don't wanna lose, don't wanna lose you this way [Pre-Chorus: Dua Lipa & Rosé] I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I Feel like we about to break up I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I Just wanna kiss and make up one last time Dua Lipa Touch me like you touch nobody Put your hands all up on me Tired of hearing sorry Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up How about we leave this party? 'Cause all I want is you up on me Tired of hearing sorry Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up Kiss, kiss and make up Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up Kiss, kiss and make up Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up [Verse 2: Jennie & Jisoo] 아직 너를 못 떠나고 뭘 하고 있는 건지 언젠가는 다 끝날 걸 떠날 걸 알지만 고장 난 우릴 다시 고쳐 볼 수는 없을지 아무런 말도 넌 하지 마 마지막은 없어 [Pre-Chorus: Lisa & Rosé] I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I Feel like we about to break up I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I Just wanna kiss and make up one last time [Chorus: Rosé, Lisa & Jennie] Touch me like you touch nobody Put your hands all up on me Tired of hearing sorry Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up How about we leave this party? 'Cause all I want is you up on me Tired of hearing sorry Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up Kiss, kiss and make up Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up Kiss, kiss and make up Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up [Bridge: Dua Lipa, Jisoo & Rosé] 그게 뭐가 되었건 다 필요 없어, 너면 됐어 So tell me, can we work this whole thing out? Work this whole thing out 날 첨 만났던, 설레던 순간 그때처럼 So tell me, can we work this whole thing out? Work this whole thing out Kiss, kiss and make up [Chorus: Dua Lipa, Rosé, Lisa & Jennie] Touch me like you touch nobody Put your hands all up on me Tired of hearing sorry Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up How about we leave this party? 'Cause all I want is you up on me Tired of hearing sorry Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up Kiss, kiss and make up Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up Kiss, kiss and make up Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up Dua Lipa & BLACKPINK Kiss, kiss and make up Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up Kiss, kiss and make up Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up Why It Rocks # The beat is good. # The way Dua Lipa and BLACKPINK sing together is really good, despite the former's nasally vocals. # The chorus is good. # This is one of the few K-Pop collaborations where both Korean and English singers work well together. Video Category:2010s Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Pop Category:BLACKPINK Songs Category:K-Pop Category:Songs without Music Videos